Love and Bullets
by Laura raydor
Summary: When a case gets a bit closer to home, Sharon needs to be reminded of the sweet things in life. Andy might be willing to show her!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Until now I've only been an avid reader, however thanks to my Dear Xira I've gotten this need to please people with words. So without further ado, here you have my first attempt on "Making a friend happy". Be gentle with me please. Besides this being my first story, English is not my first language. So if you find a few mistakes with spelling or grammar, there honest ones and if you point them out I'll gladly fix them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Love and bullets

It started like it always did. With a body. After a year of working in Major Crimes she knew all the ins and outs of the process, but deep inside still felt slightly shaken by the fact that her job started when someone's life ended. She made her way toward the immobile lump near the river, Provenza explained she had been found by two kids who were walking their dog.

"The boys called 911 at 10:37pm and Flynn and I arrived at 11:04pm. We found two .9mm cases right behind these bushes, but only one wound can be seen in the girl's body." He explained as he uncovered her naked body. Sharon could tell she had once been beautiful... It took her almost two seconds to realize how familiar her face was.

The Lieutenant continued, "Her clothes and other possessions are in this pile over here. Her name was..." but he was interrupted by Raydor's breaking voice "Little Samantha Williams."

This time she tried even harder than usual to hide the turmoil of feelings taking over her. She coughed in order to find a way to speak as calmly as possible to answer Provenza's unspoken question. "She has been my daughter's best friend since kindergarten. Have you notified her family yet?"

Provenza could tell she was doing her best not to show her sadness because of the way she kept staring at him. As if avoiding to gaze at the body would make this less real, so he simply shook his head. With a nod she instructed them to collect all the evidence and she would go to tell the parents. She knew it wasn't her job, but she couldn't stand being there.

As she was walking away he said, "I'm so sorry Captain."

She stopped without turning her head to him, not because she didn't want to, but because if she did, he would see the tears forming in her eyes. Quietly she said, "I know you are lieutenant," and kept going.

Andy had been intrigued by the exchange he had witnessed from afar between the Captain and Provenza, but felt oddly restrained from approaching them as if he would be interrupting an intimate moment of some sort. That made him feel slightly frustrated and he didn't quite understand why, or maybe he did. As he saw Raydor's departure he move to Provenza's side to give him a piece of his mind. What was he trying to pull? It was a given that they have all come to terms with Sharon being the boss, but they've all grown accustomed to their dynamic as well. The Captain playing by the book, the boys doing as they were told, Provenza being a pain and him... Well he enjoyed bonding with his leader over Provenza's rudeness. He was not about to give that up. "What was that all about old man?"

Without feeling in the mood to pick a fight with Flynn, Provenza calmly replied; "The captain knew the victim. Apparently she was her daughter's best friend, so I decided to cut her some slack. She went all sad puppy on me... Not even her Darth Raydor cape could cover her sorrow so I decided to bark at her about the overtime after we wrap up this case."

Feeling like a total ass Flynn managed to stare at her walking figure with a frowning concerned expression. He then asked what was bugging him, "Where is she going?"

Provenza looked at his friend with a disapproving glare. "She's doing the notification herself so you might as well go all 'Knight and Shining Armor' and accompany her, cause out of all the times you've actually crawled to her lap, tonight she might really need the support."

Andy was shocked by the words, not because of the simplicity in which Louie had referred to his need of always comfort the boss, but because of the realization that Provenza approved of his behavior under this circumstance. She had to be devastated in order to get sympathy from his friend. Without giving it a second thought he walked after her.

Sharon reached for her car keys out of her purse and was opening her door as she felt a hand grabbing her shoulder, she turned around only to find a pair of deep brown eyes watching her with a hurt expression that tried to match her own. She felt the urge to compose herself and not give in to the need of asking for a hug. That's all she needed right now, a comforting hug. Some kind of connection to the bright side of life, something to forget about the pain, the loss, the suffering, this ugliness and despicable side of the human behavior she was so close to now. But she managed to keep herself together, "What it is lieutenant?"

Flynn realized he hadn't taken his hand from her and shyly took it back, "Buzz is already filming the scene, Tao is talking to the kid's parents to schedule the statement tomorrow morning. Sanchez and Sykes are talking to the neighbors, and Provenza's got the rest of the scene covered. Would you mind if l go tell the parents with you?"

She couldn't find a reason to refuse his proposal, "Only if you drive, my head is killing me." They got into the car and he asked her where they were going? In what sounded almost like a whisper she said, "It's a block away from my condo. I used to carpool for them every two days for swimming classes. I'll tell you where to stop."

As they walked out of the Williams's residence, Sharon's exhaustion was beyond her understanding. Talking to Sam's parents had been the most difficult thing she had done in her life. Telling someone their kid is not coming back is hard, but telling a friend that her baby was killed. The same girl you saw play with your own. The girl who's pictures were in your daughter's room, and had been there so many times in pajama parties. She suddenly felt dizzy and weak in the knees, stopping in the middle of her way back to the car. Flynn realized she was not behind him and looked back. He rushed to grab her as her fatigue got the best of her and she collapsed.

A few moments later Sharon opened her eyes and preoccupied ones welcomed her back. "How are you feeling Captain?" She felt disoriented for a minute as she looked around while the coldness of the cement settled on her legs. Realizing she was on the floor with Flynn's arms around her torso, she tried to stand up but felt unsteady again. "Don't hurry back up Sharon. Why don't you sit before you dry out all the energy left in your body and I have to carry you all the way back to your place?"

Shocked by her Lieutenant's informality she arched an eyebrow in disbelief. Just as she opened her mouth to point out he should address her by rank, she was suddenly out of words so she did as she was told. He was still wrapping her, but when he felt her shaking he started to rub her forearms to keep her warm. She finally felt as she could drift for a second. She closed her eyes and without hesitating she folded her arm around the big frame that was keeping her in place. A wave of sorrow crashed into her, making her gasp slightly, as she finally allowed the tears to fall. He brought her closer to him and continued to move one of his hands warming her, while the other went up her head caressing it with tenderness. "You can cry now." He simply said, as if hearing every thought she had, when he softly placed a kiss in her forehead.

Sharon did not understood if it was the need for closeness, touch, tenderness, or a sneak peek into those moments worth living for. She just knew that she needed to be reminded of them all right now. She felt something more than just comfort, she felt warmth, but there was something else. There was a yearning desire to reach out to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for taking such a long time to continue this story but life has caught up with me. The spelling or grammar mistakes you may find, are mine only and if you point them out I'll gladly fix them.**

**On another note I want to thank once again my Dear Xiratania, for being a constant source of inspiration and support. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Love and bullets: Chapter 2 **

The ride home besides short was quiet but despite the fact that they didn't pronounce a word, both of them felt as if there was not much to be said. For a few hours they had shared the wounds, they'd shared injuries that were not meant to be shown but were exposed, and Flynn complied with his need of grieving and sharing the load sorrow had taken upon this woman he cared so much for.

Andy parked the car and looked at Sharon wondering if she was strong enough to get to her home, but as if reading his thoughts she turned to face him.

"I'm alright now lieutenant. Thank you so much for everything" her voice quiver before she continued "You have no idea what it meant for me that you of all people were there accompanying me"

Without even understanding why, she placed her hands on top of his and caressed them with tenderness. He felt as his heart began beating faster and grabbed her gently. He stared at her as if trying to actually look beyond those tired beautiful green orbs fixed on him " I'm glad I was there. I'm glad you allowed me to be there for you".

Trembling and not sure why she was suddenly so nervous, Sharon felt she was stepping beyond the boundaries of just camaraderie and couldn't suppress an awkward smile while she took her hands back and opened the door to her car.

After stepping out of it she realized he had left his car at the crime scene. " I guess we planned this poorly". She said.

Walking towards her, he grinned and touched her back encouraging her to walk " if you don't mind Captain I'll walk you to your place and call a cab".

She didn't find a reason to refuse his suggestion, but the nearness this man was inflicting on her was unsettling.

When she opened the door she found a waking Rusty in the couch. "Sharon you're home. Oh, hi lieutenant Flynn."

His eyes rolled from her to Andy. The puzzled look on his face made Sharon a bit uncomfortable but she tried to hide it, looking at him with her best inquiring glare. Noticing the maneuver, Rusty rolled his eyes.

"You said you'd call me when you'd get to the crime scene and you never did so" making a long pause out of disbelieve he was going to have to say it out loud, he finished his thought. "I was worried ok?!"

Sharon couldn't help but smile at him and feel love for Rusty. Suddenly all the memories of the past few hours caught up with her and tears were forming again before she could suppress them.

"Sharon what's wrong?" Rusty felt worried about the sudden change in her. Had he said something?

"Nothing, I'm ok. You can call your cab now lieutenant, I'll go make myself a cup of tea" and fixing her jacket she rushed to the kitchen while drying the tear slipping out of her right eye.

Rusty was looking at Flynn now, and his eyes clearly demanded an answer.

"The Captain had a rough night. Our case involves someone she knew and she's emotionally and physically exhausted, I guess. Probably she just needs to rest and for that matter, so do you kid". He said in a whisper.

Rusty tried to hide the yawn but it was obviously seen by Flynn so he decided to give Sharon her space and go to bed. "Now that your home I should probably go to sleep. 'Night lieutenant. 'Night Sharon" And with a bizarre look he disappeared behind the door to his bedroom.

Andy called the taxi while Sharon opened her fridge. "The cab should be here in about 15 minutes"

As he walked to the kitchen counter she turned around taking another zip of her wine and arching her eyebrows with a guilty expression. "It didn't feel like a cup of tea sort of night"

He kindly smiled at her as he close the distance between them. She lowered the glass and placed it by the table in order to regain composure or maybe just to feel like she could control him if the case required it.

As he got nearer her pulse became agitated and although she knew she needed to step back, she couldn't move.

All those moments she had been sharing with him in the last months had been pleasant. She had enjoyed their closeness. But lately she found herself admiring how good his clothes fitted. How appealing his scent was and how it weakened her the truthful and expressive manner he gaze at her.

He kept approaching and she knew she needed to back off. She wanted to move, quickly, scape while she still could, but didn't.

Andy stood right in front of her, only two inches apart. "I'm so sorry Sharon". Before she could even articulate a word, his lips where tenderly touching hers, sensing how they trembled as he gained confidence and pressed a littler.

Sharon kept her eyes close as if this would allow her to conceal the turmoil of emotions coming through her. She was surprised but felt every fiber of her being give in to his kiss. Her heart was about to come out of her mouth and the heat her body was emanating made this moment incredibly surreal but when her knees felt week and started bending she felt as if being pulled from a dream.

Opening her eyes she walked away from him to the other side of the kitchen. She started waving her hands and shaking her head to prevent him from following her, or maybe she was actually doing it to shake all these feelings away from her.

Flynn suddenly felt a bit awkward, as he watched Sharon's gaze on him. He could tell she was trying to figure out what to say. He looked into Sharon's eyes identifying that 'pull yourself together lieutenant' expression that she sometimes got.

Sharon tried her best to sound unwavering. "I want to start off by saying thank you, for all the support and commitment you showed tonight Lieutenant. I am aware I may have become carried away and emotionally compromised after we notified Sam's parents." Sharon's voice quivered as the memory rushed back. She paused, taking a deep breath in order to appear calm.

He was suddenly compelled to be near her so he stepped a little closer yet giving her enough space so she wouldn't feel anxious. He could tell she didn't notice when she continued.

"I can admit my frustration and open display of emotions might have put you in a position where you might have felt forced to comfort me. I sincerely apologize, and I assure you it won't happen again." An unconvinced look from across the room told her she needed to connect again somehow so she got closer to him and placed a hand on top of his shoulder.

"Look, I've always believed that is really hard being close to people you work with but I find that good relationships sometimes depend on what you're willing to overlook. So lets forget this little incident ever happen and I'll do my best to behave accordingly to our ranks and positions as well. " She managed to say, believing that she had the topic covered.

Andy didn't try to hide his disagreement. "First of all Captain, you can always rely on the fact that as a member of your team, I will show the utmost commitment to the task in hand, whether it is catching the killer, bullying him into confession, or even pulling some pranks on Provenza to get him in the right mood. However I can respectfully say, the rest of your speech is plain old bull crap ma'am."

The disbelief in Sharon's eyes was obvious and slowly turning into an irritated stare, but before she could articulate a word, he continued.

"I decided to accompany you because I knew you might require assistance, but foremost I wanted to be there for that moment when you let you guard down and the real Sharon appeared. Tonight I saw you giving people you care about the worst news they're gonna get, and you stoically held your ground, hugged them, assured them the responsible party will be brought to justice. You managed to keep your mask up. Only after the fact when you are leaving, you actually dared to show what you were feeling. We shared a moment, one that I'm grateful for and now you are trying to pull the, 'I'm a rule follower and objective leader' crap." Sharon felt her cheeks burning up and tried not to close her eyes because then the tears forming would fall.

Andy saw the hurt in her eyes and took on a softer tone. "I did not feel forced to comfort you, I wanted to. I needed to. Don't you get it? This thing we do for a living is hard. Everyday, glancing at the darker side of us all, and I'm sorry Captain, but the way I deal with this is by remembering what some folks say... 'Life's a bitch and then you die'! So stop wasting time excusing yourself for feeling or showing emotions."

Flynn couldn't see Sharon's hand move to his head, he was distracted by the tears beginning to fall. He could only see her eyes fixed on him with a wounded expression.

Perhaps his attempt at comedy failed, but when she softly ran her hands through his hair, he dryly stopped talking and was immediately caught by the torrent of feelings the touch generated. Sharon slowly closed the gap between them, stopping her silent waltz when her nose was an inch away from his. She could tell he was puzzled, but something inside her, needed this man. Something inside her needed to feel him close again, as if to allow him to caress her soul.

She arched her eyebrows, silently begging him to reach out for her, and Andy was happy to oblige. He lightly grabbed her by the back of her neck, softly stroking her nape, before finally touching his lips to hers. Flynn allowed himself to taste and delight at the softness of her lips again, while an almost inaudible hum escaped her throat. This kiss was different than the previous one. There was no insecurity. This one was filled with sincerity from both of them. Was filled of disregard for anything besides the two of them and the way their bodies seem to attack each other in a magnetic spell.

The phone rang. She opened her eyes to find enchanting brown orbs mesmerized. "That'll be my cab" he said without disengaging her gaze and while taking out his phone "I'll be right down"

They suddenly drift apart when they heard Rusty coming out of his room.

"Well Captain, it's almost 3 am, and we have a lot of work ahead of us. See you tomorrow. I'll show myself out."

Sharon's eyes followed his every move feeling like she was discovering a new person in this man. While she attentively watched Flynn's exit, she did not notice Rusty's eyes were on her. Only after she heard Andy's footsteps get close to the front door did she notice Rusty's inquisitive stare. She tried to avoid any unwanted questioning by yawning.

He incredulously looked at her and decided to let it go, and asked what actually preoccupied him. "Are you really okay? Like really Sharon? Lieutenant Flynn said you knew the victim."

Sharon sipped the remains of her wine and smiled at the boy. Andy's words about allowing herself to express her feelings were still rumbling in her head, maybe he was right.

"Yes, I had known her since she was 4 years old. She was Laura's best friend."

All the thoughts she had had bottled up unexpectedly were threatening to come out, and she'd let them.

"She was a lovely, beautiful girl. " She started to sob and Rusty's hand came to rest with hers.

"We are going to get whoever did this, but that won't bring little Sammie back. And her parents won't see her get married, or get her grad degree, my Laura won't have her friend to hold, or cry on anymore." All of these flowed through her head in one swift motion. She took a deep breath adding, "As much as it frustrates me and makes me want to scream, there is so little we can do. It's like what some folks say, 'life's a bitch and then you die'. So we just have to try to keep ourselves safe, and enjoy every moment with one another."

She did not outwardly smile but she could feel a little bit of the sadness lift at repeating Andy's creative choice in words.

Rusty hugged Sharon and she comfortably rested her head on his shoulder. Sharon dried her tears realizing how exhausted she truly felt. After the embrace Rusty accompanied her to her bedroom and wished her good night. He gave her a smile as he walked away. He hoped it conveyed everything he felt for her. It did. Sharon lied back resting her head in the pillow, then she heard Rusty ask, "Hey Sharon, who are those folks who are sharing their street wisdom with you?". Sharon closed her eyes and smiled to herself remembering the provenance of her newfound knowledge.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize once again for how long this creative process is taking. The muse has been on and off my case, bit I saw little glimpses of the way this is heading, after that amazing premier last night. However if you had a certain thought poking your mind, let me know.**

**This is a shorter chapter. I apologize for that!**

**The spelling or grammar mistakes you may find, are mine only and if you point them out I'll gladly fix them.**

**Once again I will love to thank my Dear Xiratania, for being a constant source of inspiration and support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Love and Bullets: Chapter 3

Glimpses of this nightmare of a night kept returning to her head. She'd be lying in bed for what seemed like the longest time. Fumbling into darkness and being pulled from it, in a recurrent pace. Her drifting into and off of sleep resembling a calm ocean tide crashing against a stranded shipwreck. Time... Right now time just meant nothing but shadows that moved across the wall, keeping her company and saying nothing at all. It felt unreal but once again she reminded herself that her perception of time might had been distorted because of the experience.

This traumatic event of feeling lost at second hand, and being grateful and ashamed at the same time for being lucky enough not to experience it at first one.

She was embarrassed, cause she was hurting for a love one, a beautiful child but at the same time Sharon was glad it was not her own.

She felt the urgent impulse of shaking those thoughts off her head. Her child was safely home. She knew from the text she got from Laura early that evening, so she allowed herself not to make this about her daughter's lost right now, there would be plenty of time for that once she got up and had to call her to in a few hours. Right now the feeling was for her, for the fact that Sammie was taken away for good.

As pleading for forgiveness she whispered "I grieve for you" while one solitaire tear slid down her cheek.

She was defeated. Physically and emotionally drained. Her muscles lied immobile across the mattress, feeling like a lump. Like a slight burden to her soul.

Just as the ethereal world was gaining domain over her awareness again, she heard in the softest of tones "I know you are, and I do too "

Without opening her eyes she felt as his index finger ran over the side of her face, tracing the wet path the tear had left.

She inhaled deeply as if to remind herself she was still alive and not delusional of this moment's occurrence, when she felt her bed bend beside her from his weight. This time she was rapidly pulled from her silent reverie.

As he positioned himself behind her, she remained undisturbed. Sharon was incapable, from exhaustion, to move a single cell of her body, besides the ones synapsing at that very moment. So she kept her eyes shut and allow her other senses to provide her with an image of this presence that was accompanying her.

He moved his hand slowly from her cheek to her arm, and after gently caressing it, he leaned a little more to hold her warmly. Eliminating any doubt she still had of the identity of this being. She could remember his manly scent, his strong and caring embrace.

Sharon trembled at the realization of having him next to her. So close and so far away for him to reach out to her. Without even noticing it, she opened her arms slightly and despite the fact of having her back to him, she returned the hug as if trying to move her heart a step closer to this soul that was stretching for her.

He placed his head next to hers and whispered to her ear. "I'm here Sharon, and I won't leave you"

At the sound of his voice and after registering the meaning of what he said, she quivered.

Sensing her trembling body beneath his arms, he started to move his hand along the side of her body exposed to him. Running the touch from her arm, through her waist and coming to rest with a soft tug on her hip.

She knew from the tenderness of his caress, that this was meant to sooth any maelstrom left in her, but her body seemed to have a mind of its own, cause she sensed every ending nerve of her body awake and tingling inside her.

Accessing all the power left in her, she turned to face him. Without opening her eyes she place her head beneath the crock of his neck enjoying the warm and comfort his body kept providing her.

She could feel the smile forming in his mouth before it became a soft kiss, stamped in her temple.

How could she feel such sense of tranquility when not long ago only disquiet hunted her being? As if hearing her thought he simply replied "hush, I'm not too big on words but you must trust me on this one. Everything we'll be alright"

With a simple nod he understood the message was received and Sharon felt as his body got even closer to hers. He was almost trying to fuse them together. She shivered while his hand traveled the contours of her face, her neck, her shoulder blades, even throughout the clothes she was wearing, this felt so intimate and profound. But when he reached the exterior outline of her breast, she trembled, sensing a burning ember starting to arise from her very core.

He composed himself and let his hand linger to her arm, resting finally in hers as he touched the silhouette of her fingers.

Burying his nose on the luxuriant locks of auburn hair behind the nape of her head, he kissed her softly saying "its time for you to rest".

Sharon let out a sigh and a smile spread in her face. Relaxed enough she begun to feel her mind falter once again and as it started to get carried away by nothingness.

Using the last bit of strength she managed to whisper. "Are you real Andy?" As she snuggle onto him. She felt abandon take over when she heard. "I am as real as you want me to be Sharon"


End file.
